


Birthday

by TheAlmightyAidean



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, and a wonderfully interfering and match making evangeline, much drunken behaviour, pretty sure theres swearing in there, rating it mature just to me safe, she got their backs in this, wow such inventive title i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyAidean/pseuds/TheAlmightyAidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ‘Hey I would love to read some Aidean Birthday fluff, if it’s okay. That would be great thank you’ or the one where most of the cast go out to a club for Dean's birthday, some guy starts bothering Dean and Aidan gets jealous, angry and possessive. Which leads to Dean having an alright birthday in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I made Dean, Aidan, Evangeline, Lee and Orlando like bffs in this because I kind of wanted to use a different dynamic than the usually one were they’re just friends with the other dwarves. Oh and in this Dean is gay, I never actually say it but I think I make it pretty obvious.

“C’mon you gotta go” Aidan whined, jabbing Dean in his side with his finger, “It’s for your birthday, so you have to”

“I hate clubs, I’m too old for that shit and so are most of the people who organised it” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms,

“No you are not”

“Yes, I am”

“Not you’re not”

“Yes, I am”

“You’re not and that’s final” Aidan said, shoving Dean off the couch, “Go and get ready or everyone will be pissed, I’ll meet you outside James’ in half an hour with everyone else, you better bloody be there”

Half an hour later Dean was stood outside James’ trailer with Aidan, James, Graham, Richard, Adam, Stephen, Ian, Martin, Lee, Evangeline and Orlando.

“Well this is everyone that’s going” James announced, “And of course happy birthday to Dean”, everyone cheered at that and started to head to the cars they would all be piling in to, to get to whatever club they would be going to.

Dean was in a car with Aidan, Evangeline, Lee and Orlando, the five of them had managed to become pretty good friends over their time filming, Dean always wondered if it was just because they were all fairly close in age. When they reached the club Dean noticeably shrunk in his seat,

“You guys didn’t have to go here, we could have gone to any other club, I wouldn’t have minded” Dean muttered,

“Oh no, its fine” Evangeline said, “none of us mind, obviously and it’s your birthday”

“Plus Ian seemed pretty happy about the choice” Orlando said, and everyone murmured their agreement,

“Seriously Dean, its fine” Aidan whispered to Dean as everyone got out the car.

They all got to go straight into the club and were taken up to a VIP seating area they were told they could have for the whole night, Dean was sure if Orlando hadn’t gone they wouldn’t have been giving the VIP area since he was the only one the boss recognised.

“This is nice” Aidan said, settling down next to Dean on one of the sofas, “I told you it would be a good night”

“Yeah you’re right, this club seems much nicer than the ones I’ve been to before” Dean said, taking a look around, it was all very modern. The bar was huge with about 6 people working it and the place looked pretty clean considering how crowded it was.

“You guys going to go get a drink?” Evangeline asked, as the others started to head over to the bar,

“Of course” Aidan said, dragging Dean up as he stood.

When they reached the bar Dean was thankful the service seemed to be pretty good, he couldn’t stand having to wait around to get a drink,

“What can I get you guys?” a girl behind the bar asked,

“I’ll just have a beer please” Aidan ordered, “Dean what do want?”

“I can get my own, its fine”

“Like hell, it’s your birthday; you are not buying your own drink”

“Fine, I’ll have a Jack Daniels and coke”

Aidan then paid for both their drinks, and if Dean was honest with himself, he’d admit that it was Aidan buying him a drink that made his stomach flip not the alcohol.

Everything seemed to be going fine, they all just stayed up in their VIP section, talked and got more drunk. Dean was slightly tipsy when people started to go to dance, Adam, Ian and Richard were already on the dance floor when Evangeline had convinced Dean to go and dance with her, Lee and Orlando. Dean had tried to look at Aidan for help but unfortunately he had been too busy talking to Martin to notice, and that’s how Dean ended up dancing on the extremely crowded dance floor.

Mostly, Dean had managed to avoid dancing with anyone, which he liked. Well that was until some guy pressed himself right against Dean,

“You’re far to pretty to be dancing on your own” the man muttered into Deans ear, feeling completely grossed out Dean pushed the guy away and tried to get away by walking towards the bar. He had almost made it, when the guy caught him by the wrist and pulled him back and then grabbed at Deans waist. Dean tried to push him away, but unfortunately the man was much larger than him,

“Let go of him” a familiar voice sounded from behind him, Dean managed to look around and see Evangeline, Richard and James standing behind him. The man quickly let go and rushed back into the crowd,

“You alright lad?” James asked, patting him on the shoulder,

“Fine, thank you guys though” Dean said, smiling at them, “I hate having to deal with guys like that”

“Well at lease we saw from the bar” Richard said, “And I was fully prepared to hit the guy in the face”

Dean just laughed a little and headed back to where the others were sat,

“You sure you’re okay?” Evangeline said, catching Dean up,

“Honestly I’m fine” Dean muttered,

“I know what it’s like okay? It sucks and I don’t want it to ruin your night”

“Seriously I’ll be okay, I’ve dealt with guys much worse than that, in fact I’ve dated worse”

“As long as you’re okay, that’s okay and I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him again”

When Dean sat next to Aidan again, he had that concerned look on his face,

“What is it?” Dean asked, Aidan immediately turning towards him,

“Why did you come back and why do you look so grim? I thought you were having fun?” Aidan asked, even more concern edging into his face,

“It was just some guy being a dick but it was sorted” Dean said, trying to play it cool, he didn’t want Aidan to worry,

“What? Who? Is he still here?” Aidan asked, looking around as if he would know who the guy is just by looking at him,

“I don’t know, honestly Aidan, it’s dealt with” Dean rolled his eyes, “Can we go get a drink?”

“Sure and I’m paying again” Aidan had stood up before Dean could even protest.

When they reached the bar, Dean had completely forgotten about the guy from earlier, especially when Aidan was being his cute self along with the tipsy energy the alcohol gave him,

“I’ll have a beer please and a Jack Daniels and coke” Aidan ordered and looked back at Dean “I presume you wanted the same thing?”

“Yeah, that’s good thanks” Dean said, they both decided to sit at the bar to drink their drinks. They managed to sit there and have a very in depth conversation about how crazy being a dwarf had been so far,

“Well hello again, pretty” a voice sounded from next to Dean and he visibly jumped, turning around he immediately glared. It was the same man from earlier.

“Would you just leave me alone?” Dean asked and then turning back to Aidan, noticing how Aidan looked like a man ready to murder,

“Well I don’t really feel like going anywhere” the man said, shuffling closer to where Dean was sitting,

“You need to back off right fucking now” Aidan all but growled at the man, as he stood from his chair,

“Oh I think not, I like a bit of competition” the man said, moving even closer and Aidan looked like he was ready to beat the man,

“Trust me there is no competition” Dean said, getting up, “Aidan, let’s just go, he’s not worth it”

“Fine” Aidan growled, grabbing Dean’s arm possessively and taking him back towards the others. Dean couldn’t help but think that Aidan being protective was the hottest and cutest thing ever, even if Aidan only did it as a friend.

“You know what, since we have tomorrow off I might just get a taxi back to my apartment” Dean said, stopping them both,

“But it’s your birthday, you can’t just end it on that horrible note” Aidan pouted, he felt awful that Deans birthday had been ruined by some prick,

“I just don’t like the whole club idea anymore; it was fun at first though”

“Fine, if you go back, I’m coming with you and we can watch a movie or something?”

“Okay that I can do”

They headed out of the club, and decided to get a taxi back to Deans. Aidan had sent a quick text to Evangeline, explaining what had happened and that they had left early, the text he got in reply made him roll his eyes,

_Aw you guys are too cute, and Turner, you better make a move tonight, that’ll make his birthday better ;)  but be nice about it, if you aren’t I’ll rip your balls off – Love Evangeline_

Since Dean had just decided to rent a small place, not too far from set just to stay at on nights he didn’t have to work the next day, it was fairly cheap and the evaluator wasn’t working when they got there.

“Brilliant, we have to use the stairs” Dean muttered and they headed up, both of them fell over three times, they weren’t that drunk but the stairs were hard even if you were a little tipsy. When they finally reached Deans apartment door they were laughing like mad men,

“I can’t believe you fell when on the very laugh step” Dean said through his laughter, Aidan jokingly shoved him at that but it sent Dean falling through the door and on his face,

“Oh my god, Dean I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you that hard, are you okay?” Aidan quickly ran over to Dean who was still led face first. When he got there he realised Dean was still laughing like a maniac,

“I’m fine, honestly” Dean said, pushing himself up and off the floor and controlling his laughter,

“You’re feeling better then?” Aidan asked, as they both collapsed onto the sofa,

“Much better” and Dean smiled brightly at Aidan, “Thank you for defending me back there”

“Of course” Aidan nudged Dean playfully, “You’re my best friend, no need to thank me”

“Yeah but you looked like you were ready for murder”

“Murder maybe not, but yeah it really pissed me off, I didn’t mean to get so mad”

“It’s alright, I’m sorry it happened”

“You shouldn’t be sorry Dean, it wasn’t your fault, okay?” Aidan put an arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him a bit closer, until Deans head was leaning on his chest. Dean hummed in appreciation; Aidan could always make him feel better.

They wouldn’t usually do that kind of thing, Dean was always very wary of over friendly touches since he didn’t want Aidan to know his feelings, but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. But then he felt Aidan’s lips press against his head through his hair and Dean looked straight up at him, witch a questioning look on his face. The look quickly disappeared when Aidan lightly pressed his lips against Deans, it was quick and over much too soon for Deans liking. When Aidan pulled away, he looked away from Dean and tried to mutter out some apology but Dean didn’t give him time. He was pulling Aidan’s face back around to face him, and kissing him, this time more firmly and with his hands knotted in Aidan’s hair. Once Aidan had recovered from the initial shock, he had his hand fisted into the front of Deans t-shirt and the other around his neck trying to pull him closer,

“Mine” Aidan murmured when they had to stop kissing so they could breathe,

“Possessive much?”  Dean laughed and Aidan’s face went bright red, “I guess that all explains why you were so pissed earlier”

Aidan just shrugged in response and pulled Dean a little closer so they could cuddle on the couch,

“I could live with that reason” Dean muttered, nuzzling his face into Aidan’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very much appreciated since I'm still not 100% comfortable with my fic writing style and story lines. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
